


Just Say It

by littlefallenseraph



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefallenseraph/pseuds/littlefallenseraph
Summary: Before the events of The Arcana, Asra confesses his love for MC after a masquerade.





	Just Say It

  
Asra lays on the rim of the fountain, his hand lazily skimming the surface of the water as Faust glides through it. His eyes flutter closed and then open again as he hears you approach. He had asked you to meet him here tonight after most guests had left the masquerade for the day, though that meant it was early morning. You smile and sit near his head, allowing him to place his fluffy locks in your lap. Your hands automatically began tangling in it, pulling it loose from its previously well-kept appearance into something more casual. Nadia always knew how to take care of her guests—even if he had been opposed to the style she had chosen. He hums and closes his eyes again, looking as though he had never been happier.  
   
This had become a regular occurrence for the two of you, meeting somewhere and spending hours at a time doing nothing at all, sometimes not even talking and usually—at least for him—falling asleep. Today though, he only allows himself a few moments of silence before sitting up and pulling your lips to meet his. You can’t help but giggle at the softness of it like he’s scared you’re a dream he’ll wake up from the moment he tests it. You can’t really blame him—the two of you have been flirting for years without managing to do anything about it that all of this feels surreal for you, too.  
   
Without breaking contact, his hands find your waist and pull you into him. He manages to drag his lips away for just long enough that they brush along your earlobe, making you shiver. “I have a gift for you,” he says before tracing the line of your jaw with kisses.  
   
You laugh, “A gift? Don’t tell me it’s my birthday and I forgot.”  
  
“Nothing special,” he teases, retrieving a small package from the pocket of his costume. He kisses the wrapping tenderly before handing it to you with a mischievous grin.  
   
You take it and place a small peck on his cheek. “Thank you,” you say before pulling the small bow loose and letting the paper fall away to reveal a small brass locket. It thrums with magical power, tickling your fingertips.  
  
“It belonged to my parents,” he says, and you can detect the slightest hint of sadness in his voice even as he smiles down at it.  
   
Without thinking, you put a finger under his chin and pull his gaze up to yours. “Asra really, thank you.”  
  
You can almost see the affection radiating from him as he says, “Well then, open it! I can hardly wait.”  
  
The clasp is tight but doesn’t give you too much trouble. The locket opens to reveal a small compass, spinning as fast as it can. You stare at it with confusion, “I’m so sorry, I think it might be broken.”  
  
“Just wait,” he whispers, beaming down at the tiny machine.  
  
The arrow finally whirs to a stop, pointing in a direction that is definitely NOT North. “Are you sure? That—” you point at Asra, indicating the direction that the arrow has chosen,” —isn’t North.”  
   
He snickers, taking the compass gently from your hands. With amazement, you watch as the arrow reorients itself to point in your direction. “Can you guess what it does?”  
  
You consider for a moment and then guess, “Does it detect magic?”  
  
Shaking his head he places the compass back in your palm and again, the arrow points to him. “It points to what you desire the most.”  
   
The realization dawns on you too late, Asra is already standing and offering his hand to you. You set down the locket and oblige, allowing him to guide you into his arms before giving you another gentle kiss. “I—” he sputters, his usual calm demeanor falling away. “I…love you,” he finally manages.  
   
That’s when your knees give out. If not for Asra’s steady embrace, you would have fallen onto the ground. “I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have said anything, please forget I said anything,” he tries desperately, but all the while clutching you to his chest.  
   
It’s your turn to laugh at him, the smallest chuckle. “Asra no that’s not why I—” you stop yourself. This man, the man you love and have loved for years just confessed the same for you and you want to make an excuse? That won’t do. Your hands cup either side of his face, a thumb caressing his cheek. “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
